


Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

by Ormand



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>純屬看完預告片的小小產物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

Tony一直以為Black Widow會跟他站在同一方，後來他想想似乎自己從來沒有幾次用Natasha稱呼過她。所以他只認識那個在任務中精準、忠心，幾乎可以算上是強大無所不能的同伴，而不曾理解過在用上那稱呼之前的Natasha是怎麼樣的女性。至少在很多層面上，Black Widow都是在理解他的這邊，而他也認為同樣身為凡人的她應該會更加理解自己。

會用Naytasha這樣叫她的有Captain America，而她也會用Steven稱呼對方。跟她私交不錯的Hawkeye自然也會這樣稱呼她，還有另一個人已經銷聲匿跡的人也會這樣稱呼她。

***

「We need to put in check.」，Black Widow重複了Tony的話，用一種緩慢、類似於控訴的語調，「你最好希望Big guy永遠不會聽到你這麼說。」

「他會理解的。」，Tony這麼回答，他覺得喉頭乾澀，所以啜了幾口酒杯裡面的液體。Black Widow乾笑了一下，「所以他才會離開。」

「Veronica的開發他也有參與。」，Tony的反擊道，但是隨後連他自己也知道那並不代表...，「那不代表他支持你的想法，Tony。」

「你想說什麼，Natasha ?」

「我想說，這只會讓Bruce離我們越來越遠。」

「你也是嗎？」，Tony忍不住脫口而出，這不是什麼他平時與女性調情的習慣造成的，而是他真的不想失去一直以來在身邊的朋友。

「不只是我。」，她淡淡地回答，留給Tony一離去的背影。

***

Iron Man，Tony Stark正準備著為法案發表演說，作為一個最知名的公開身份的英雄，他擔任這個角色在合適不過了。

只是，Tony在講台上站在麥克風前，在開始發言之前，突然在心理暗自希望著接下來他說的每一句話都不要被那個隱匿在人群中的朋友聽到。

「拜託你在一個沒有電視的地方躲著...」，Tony看著對著自己的攝影鏡頭這麼想著，「最好也沒有廣播...」、「最好...」

在Tony還有些走神的時候，女聲的司儀提起了他的名字，所以他清了清自己的喉嚨。

 

fin.


End file.
